


As long as it's with you

by taeyoungtae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I think this is fluff, M/M, Woobin is a coward, a very whipped Serim, gongtang if u squint hard, super slight drama bcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoungtae/pseuds/taeyoungtae
Summary: Woobin thinks that feelings are like seasons.It will pass, it will change.Just like Serim's feelings for him.But Serim proved him wrong.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	As long as it's with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! It's my 3rd au now but it's the first time I wrote for Seriwoo asdfghjkl I hope you guys liked it ♡
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The atmosphere at the moment is very thick, the room is quiet, only the sounds of papers turning, pen writing against it can be heard because the students are very focused in answering their final exams.

  
It is the last day of their semester and their last exam for the day. Everyone is excited to finish the exam so that they can go home and enjoy the summer break. A whole year in college passed by just like that.

“You only have 15 minutes left to finish your exam.” Their professor broke the silence to announce that and some students who still have a lot of unanswered items reacted, pressured by the short time left.

A student then stood up to pass his exam paper to their professor that caught everyone’s attention.

“That was quick. Are you sure you’re done?”

“Yes sir. I’ll just go to the restroom for a while.” He said and gave the test paper to their professor before he left the room.

Woobin bit his lips, tapping his fingers on his test paper while staring at it, trying to remember the right answer to the question. He still have 8 more questions to answer when their professor announced that they only have 10 minutes left.

He was a little pressured but thankfully, he was able to answer everything before the time is up and he is confident that his answers are correct. He passed his paper and went back to his seat. There are still time left that’s why he still can’t go home yet.

While waiting for the exams to be over, he decided to rest his head on the desk for a while, he knows his professor won’t mind him doing that because he already passed his paper. He was also dead tired from all the studying he did last night.

He heard the door of their classroom opening and closing then just a few seconds after, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up and saw the student earlier standing in front of his desk. Woobin didn’t said anything and just stared at the guy who disturbed him.

“Sorry to disturb you but you dropped this.” The guy said softly and gave him his handkerchief. 

“Thanks.” He muttered but he knows that the guy heard him. The latter then came back to his desk which is behind Woobin’s.

Woobin is not really the friendliest student. He barely interacts with his other classmates if it’s not for acads, and he doesn’t even know the names of some of them. He’s quiet but he’s not cold like what everyone thinks. He is also the top student of their class. It’s not that he doesn’t want to make friends, he is just really having a hard time making the first move to approach other people and because of his looks, people thinks he is intimidating.

He just want to keep his circle small. Hyeongjun and Seongmin are enough. He thinks he’ll be able to survive college as long as he have these two.  
They are on their last semester of their first year in college and he had a hard time adjusting to the university at first.

Seongmin approached him during the first day of class to ask if he can be friends since the smaller doesn’t know anyone and both of them arrived earlier than the others. Woobin was actually thankful that Seongmin approached him even though he looks so intimidating and for Hyeongjun, he sat next to Woobin during their first class and introduced himself. Hyeongjun talks a lot and usually, Woobin will find it irritating and will just ignore it but it was not the same case for Hyeongjun. The way the latter talks was really cute because of his accent and gestures. Woobin found himself being interested with the random stories Hyeongjun tells him. And that’s how the three of them started their friendship.

  
Excited students filled up the hallway the moment the exams were finished. Woobin was still fixing his things when Seongmin and Hyeongjun went to his desk to wait for him.

“That exam was so hard!” Hyeongjun groaned while slumping on the seat beside Woobin.

“It’s not that hard if you just studied.” Seongmin said, rolling his eyes.

“I did studied last night but it feels like everything disappeared in my memory when I saw the questions on the exam!” Hyeongjun said, he looks really frustrated. Woobin just chuckled softly at his two friends. Once he was done fixing his bag, they all stood up and went out of the classroom.

Seongmin and Woobin are currently sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria while waiting for Hyeongjun who bought snacks because the exams made him hungry. Both of them were just chatting when someone came that made them stop.

“Seongmin, someone is looking for you.” The guy said, Woobin knows that he is their classmate but he can’t remember his name.

“Who is it, Allen?” Seongmin asked.

“Uhh… just go to the hallway near the clinic.” The guy then left and both Woobin and Seongmin were confused.

It’s not that far from the cafeteria, Hyeongjun can easily see them once he’s done and he is still currently lining up on the food stall so Seongmin stood up and dragged Woobin with him.

Once they’re on the hallway, they saw some of their classmates. It is Allen’s group of friends.

“Hey guys. Allen said someone is looking for me?” Seongmin asked. Unlike Woobin, Seongmin and Hyeongjun knows their classmates and interacts with them from time to time.

“Yes, Taeyoung’s looking for you.” Someone pushed the said guy in front of Seongmin and Woobin can see his friends’ teasing smiles. He saw Seongmin’s reaction too and that made him smile a little. He thinks he knows what’s going on.

“So uhm, this is for you. I made that and I’m not sure if you’ll like it but here.” Taeyoung said while giving a pack of cookies to Seongmin.  
Seongmin received it with a shy smile then asked,

“Why are you giving me this?” 

“Well, uhmm… uhh…” Taeyoung stuttered, an obvious pink tint appeared on his cheeks. “J-just think of it as a gift because you did well this semester.” He replied which made Seongmin laugh.

“Okay? Thanks, I guess.” Seongmin replied still smiling.

“Hey! I thought you guys left without me already!” Hyeongjun walked up to them, whining while holding his burger and milktea. He stopped beside Woobin and noticed what’s happening.

“Thanks again for this, we have to go now.” Seongmin said and Taeyoung just nod at him. 

They turned around to leave and Hyeongjun began teasing Seongmin. Just a few steps away, someone called them once again that made all the three of them stop on their tracks.

“Seo Woobin!” Allen called out. All of them turned around and Woobin raised his eyebrow, signalling him to continue.   
He find it weird, he never talked to Allen or to anyone on their circle during their whole semester so why is Allen calling him all of a sudden?

“Serim said he wants to give something to you too.” Allen said while pushing the said guy to the front.

“What the hell are you saying?!” the guy which Woobin assumed to be Serim reacted while hitting Allen’s arm. 

Oh, it was the same guy who disturbed his rest just to give him his handkerchief.

“D-don’t mind him. It’s nothing, really.” Serim stuttered and Woobin just shrugged before turning around. The trio then continue their way out, not without hearing Allen telling how coward Serim is.

They are currently sitting on the bus stop in front of their University, waiting for the bus to arrive. Hyeongjun and Seongmin are still talking about the thing happened earlier with Taeyoung and Woobin are just listening to them like he usually does.

“But I really wonder why Allen would say that.” Hyeongjun said while Seongmin nods.

“Right? I find it weird too. Do you even know Serim?” Seongmin asked. Oh, he is the topic now, Woobin thought.

“I don’t.” Woobin answered while busy using his phone to fix his playlist.

“You don’t? He was literally sitting behind you during the whole semester. You didn’t even talked to him even once?” Hyeongjun asked which made Woobin think.

“Yeah, I don’t really remember talking to him even once.” Woobin replied. He is now done with his playlist and was about to take his earphones out when someone tapped his shoulder.

He looked up and was surprised when he saw Serim standing in front of him. Woobin just looked at him when the guy suddenly gave him a box of chocolate. Woobin was taken aback. He didn’t expect that.

  
“You are giving this to me?” Woobin asked and Serim nodded. The latter is just staring at him dumbly.

“Why?” Woobin asked again. Serim didn’t answer and just reached out to Woobin’s hand and put the box for him to hold. Before Woobin can even say anything else, the guy left quickly.

The trio were clearly dumbfounded at what just happened.

Woobin just stared at the box of chocolates on his hands. A lot of thoughts running on his mind. He really didn’t expect that. He doesn’t even know Serim and never had an interaction with him until today despite being classmates for a whole year so why would Serim give him this? And most especially, he was surprised that Serim even knows him.

“Wow, the last time I checked Valentines day was over months ago and yet here are my friends, receiving cookies and chocolates while I had to buy my own food.” Hyeongjun said bitterly which made Seongmin laugh.

“I think Serim likes you.” Seongmin said which made Woobin look at him weirdly.

“Why would you say that? We don’t even know each other.”

“Well, I think it’s not the case for him because he clearly knows you and isn’t it obvious? The chocolate is literally a sign that he likes you.” Hyeongjun said and before Woobin can even reply, the bus finally arrived.

  
Woobin doesn’t really think about it that much. He don’t really want to assume that it has a deeper meaning on why Serim gave him a box of chocolate.

Maybe Serim was just given a dare and it is to give him that. Woobin decided to think that it was the main reason and nothing else. Besides, Serim just left without a word after he gave the chocolates.

He put his bag on his desk and he was about to plopped down on his bed to rest when he saw the box of chocolates. Curious, he opened the box and saw that there was a handwritten letter inside.

_“Hi Woobin,_

_First of all, I’m sorry in advance. My handwriting is really bad and I hope that you will be able to understand my letter._

_Anyways, I’m sure that you were surprised because of this and I hope that you won’t find me weird?_

_I know that you probably don’t know me despite being classmates for a year._

_We don’t really talk because I don’t know how should I approach you and I don’t want to make myself look dumb in front of you because I always get nervous when you’re near. That’s why I’m writing this letter instead._

_I just want you to know that I really admire you and I hope that this is the first step for us to be closer, and that’s only if you will let me._

_I think that’s it for now. Enjoy your summer vacation and see you around at school next semester!_

_-Selm ”_

  
Woobin doesn’t know what to react and what to feel. Someone admires him? In this lifetime?

That was actually the first time that someone told him that they admire him and also his first time to receive a chocolate from someone that isn’t his friend. His mind is full of thoughts as to why is Serim admires him.   
Woobin always have a low self-esteem. For him, he thinks that he is not good looking, he is not friendly, he is quiet, he’s boring, and his world literally revolves around home and school only. What is so admirable about him?

He decided to just stop thinking and just take a nap. He wants to rest. Today was such an eventful with all the exams and the thing about Serim.

Before he can even close his eyes, he felt his phone vibrate. He checked his phone and saw a message from an unknown number.

_“Hi Woobin.”_

_“I hope you liked the chocolates.”_

Woobin thinks he knows who it is but where did he got his number? He didn’t reply yet and just wait to see if he will receive more messages.

_“I know it was really sudden and I hope that you already read the letter.”_

_“Oh, btw. This is Serim. I asked your number to Hyeongjun. I hope you don’t mind hehe”_

Woobin rolled his eyes. Hyeongjun didn’t even told him and asked for permission before he gave Serim his number. He contemplated if he should reply or not but he thinks that it would be rude if he ignored the guy. He sighed deeply and decided to reply. 

  
One reply won’t hurt, right?

“Hi Serim. Thank you for the chocolates and yes, I did read your letter.”

  
_“Wow, I didn’t know that you will actually reply.”_

  
“Should I not?”

  
_“No! No, that’s not what I meant!”_

_“I was just surprised. That’s all.”_

_“I’m sorry >.<"_

  
“It’s fine.”

  
_“Earlier… I’m sorry if I left like that.”_

  
_“I literally panicked when we had an eye contact.”_

  
_“I wrote in my letter that I don’t want myself to look dumb in front of you but I just did TT^TT”_

Woobin laughed at that.

  
“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

  
_“I gathered all the courage I had just to give that to you.”_

  
_“I almost chickened out when Allen called you earlier. You have no idea how nervous I was!!”_

  
_“But atleast I was able to give that and here I am now, talking to you~"_

  
_“Oh gosh. I can’t believe I’m actually texting Seo Woobin.”_

Before Woobin can even think about what to reply to that, he received another series of messages.

_“asdfghkld I can’t believe I said that”_

  
_“Please pretend you did not see that”_

  
_“Gosh, I’m so embarrassing.”_

It made Woobin laugh again.

This guy is really something. Woobin still thinks that it’s weird that someone is taking an interest on him but he can’t stop himself from replying to Serim’s messages.

Woobin swore that he was only planning to send one reply to Serim to thank him but they ended up texting each other for hours, getting to know each other and talking about random things that Woobin forgot that he was about to sleep when he first received Serim’s message.

And that’s how it all started. 

Woobin spent his 2 months summer vacation talking to Serim. He feels like they’ve gotten closer even though they haven’t really interacted in person yet. Serim asked him before to hangout but Woobin is out of the city for the whole vacation. He was staying in their province and will only go back to his dorm once the school year is about to start.

\---

  
“Woobin! Hyeongjun!” both guys turned around and saw Seongmin running towards them with his arms wide open.

  
“I missed you both!” the smaller said while hugging both of his friends.

  
“Why are you acting like we didn’t saw each other for years? We just hang out last week.” Hyeongjun said while laughing at his friend who rolled his eyes at him.

  
“Shut up. I’ll take it back. I only missed Woobin.” Seongmin then clings his arm to Woobin’s who just smiled at him. 

  
The trio continued walking and entered their university while talking about how they spent their summer vacation. Woobin still haven’t told his friends about Serim just because he’s also not sure if it’s worth sharing for. He’s also not the type of person who shares everything even to his closest friends. And well, he knows that he will only receive endless teasing from them once he told them that.

They are now in front of their classroom when his phone vibrated. He checked his phone and it was from Serim.

  
_“Ruby~ are you at school now?”_

  
“Yes. Just arrived. Why?”

  
_“Nothing! I just want to know if you arrived safely and I’m just excited to see you again :’ > ”_

  
“How about you? Class will start soon.”

  
_“I’m already here inside.”_

Right, there he is sitting at the very back. They made an eye contact and Serim smiled at him awkwardly before darting his eyes back to his phone even before Woobin can smile back at him. Woobin, Hyeongjun and Seongmin decided to sit on the vacant seats in the 2nd row.

Woobin placed his phone on his desk and put his bag on his seat when he felt his phone vibrated continuously and he already knows who it is. He was sitting in the middle of Seongmin and Hyeongjun and both of them noticed it too.

  
“Who’s that? Your phone is vibrating non-stop.” Hyeongjun asked. Woobin just shrugged before he opened his messages and he was right. It was Serim again.

_“ajdjkdkaksla”_

  
_“Rubyyyyy TT^TT”_

  
_“I can’t”_

  
_“Why is your hair brown T^T”_

  
_“You didn’t told me you changed your hair color ksjdksks”_

  
_“My heart was not prepared wtf T^T”_

  
_“How am I going to talk to you now without getting nervous”_

  
_“Wait, I’m actually always nervous when you’re near.”_

  
_“Anyways, you look so good. It suits you very well T^T”_

That made Woobin laughed a little but immediately covered his mouth so that his friends wouldn’t noticed and he feels like Serim is watching him too. And he’s right once again when he received another messages.

_“Did I just saw you laugh?”_

  
_“akdkskdkslda”_

  
_“Did you just laughed because of me?”_

  
_“I feel like crying Rubyyyy!”_

  
_“You look so cute when you laughed TT^TT”_

  
_“I wanna pinch your cheeks TT^TT”_

Woobin just shook his head. He’s still not used to Serim’s compliments. He never received such compliments before and he don’t really know how to react to that.

He was about to reply when their professor entered the room. He turned around to look at Serim who was also looking at him. He then gave him a small smile which made the latter blush and dropped his head on his desk.

It was now lunch break and the trio are finding a vacant table on the cafeteria. They arrived late that’s why the tables are now full. Their professor talked to Woobin about his scholarship for this semester while Seongmin and Hyeongjun waited for him. 

“Seongmin!” they stopped walking and turned around to see Taeyoung with his group of friends. 

“Hey, Taeyoung.” Seongmin greeted.

“You guys can sit with us. There are still vacant seats here.” Taeyoung smiled and Seongmin nods before they made their way to the table.

Seongmin sat beside Taeyoung while Hyeongjun sat beside Woobin who is sitting in front of Serim. He was sitting at the very end of the table.

Their table is really loud. Taeyoung’s group of friends are really talkative and as usual, Woobin is quiet the whole time. Just speaking when someone talks to him, only responding with a few words and smiling from time to time. He’s not really used to interacting with a lot of people.

Woobin is just eating silently when he saw a chocolate drink (his favorite) being placed beside his plate and when he looked up, he saw Serim smiling at him. Woobin muttered a soft “Thanks” and gave him a small smile. No one noticed that interaction because the boys were busy joking around with each other and teasing Taeyoung to Seongmin.

After they finished eating their lunch, they all decided to go back to their class together. Woobin was walking beside Hyeongjun at the very back while Seongmin is busy talking to Taeyoung. Woobin remembered that Seongmin told them that there is something going on between the two of them, that their feelings are mutual.

Woobin felt someone’s presence on his left side and of course, it was Serim. They’re not talking, they are just walking side by side. Woobin is not the type of person to initiate talks. Even in messages, Serim is always the first one to message Woobin. It’s just that Woobin doesn’t know how to begin a conversation and he still feels awkward to talk to Serim in person even though they’ve been talking to each other through text almost everyday.

On the other hand, Serim is still very nervous when Woobin is near. Of course he badly wants to talk to the latter but everytime he sees him, the words just won’t come out on his mouth. He can’t even look straight at Woobin in the eyes without his face and ears turning red.

  
“Go home safely, Ruby!” The trio who are waiting for their bus to arrive turned their heads to look at Serim who’s smiling shyly at Woobin. He smiled back at him before saying “You too.” which made the other guy’s face turned into a shade of pink.

  
“Ruby?” Hyeongjun asked when Serim is out of their sight.

  
“He calls me that.” Woobin answered plainly.

“Why?” it is now Seongmin’s turn to ask.

“I don’t know… he suddenly started calling me that. At first I thought he sent the wrong message but when I asked him, he said that it’s his nickname for me because it’s cute.”

“Oh, so he really messaged you.” Hyeongjun laughs as he remembered how Serim bothered him just to get Woobin’s number.

“Yes and now that you remind me of that, why did you gave him my number without my permission?!” Hyeongjun yelped when Woobin pinched his arm.

“Well, let’s just say that I want to help you to finally have a lovelife.” The smaller said simply.

“I don’t need that.” 

“We never know that~” Seongmin said teasingly which made him groan.

“But isn’t it cute how he gave you that nickname because he thinks you’re cute? That’s so adorable Ruby~.” Hyeongjun giggled.

“Stop calling me that.” He grumbled and crosses his arms which made his friends laugh. 

“Alright, we won’t. We get it, only Serim can call you that.”

“Shut up!”

\---

_“Good morning Ruby! Rise and shine! Eat breakfast if you still haven’t ♡ “_

Woobin furrowed his eyebrows at the message he received just now.   
Who is Ruby? And why is Serim sending them a good morning message… and with a heart? He thought.

“I think you messaged the wrong person, Serim.”

_“I’m not...”_

“I’m not Ruby? This is Woobin.”

_“I know you are Woobin and I know that I called you Ruby.”_

“Huh? Then why are you calling me Ruby?”

_“Because it’s cute and it suits you.”_

“???”

_“That’s my nickname for you. A cute nickname for a cute person ♡ ”_

“I’m not cute.”

_“Yes, you are cute.”_

“I said I’m not.”

_“And I said you are the cutest Ruby~”_

\---

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Woobin and Serim’s group of friends are usually hanging out together now. Woobin thinks it’s inevitable after that one day they shared a table with Serim’s friends during lunch. Also given the fact that Seongmin and Taeyoung won’t separate with each other. Serim also finally had the guts to talk to Woobin. They’ve been talking to each other now in person and Serim thinks they’ve gotten closer.

Serim is also very vocal with how he feels towards the younger. He still always sends him a message to ask if he arrived safely, if he already ate dinner or sending him good morning and good night messages. He would also wait for Woobin to get on the bus safely, he always gives him his favorite chocolate drink and sometimes visits him at his dorm, bringing his favorite foods then hangout. Of course all their friends know that Serim likes Woobin. It’s too obvious.

  
The three decided to hang out on a café just a few blocks away from their uni since they have 2 hours vacant. Hyeongjun and Seongmin wants to eat while Woobin just want to study. He was supposed to study in the library when the two dragged him on the café. So here he is, studying while his friends are busy eating and chatting with each other.

“What’s the real score between you and Serim?” Seongmin asked, eating his fries.

“I don’t know.” Woobin answered. He’s not lying though, he really have no idea.

“What? Why? It’s so obvious that he likes you a lot.” Hyeongjun said, sipping on his bubble tea.

“We know that you like him as a friend but do you even like him more than that?” Seongmin asked which made Woobin stopped writing. He stared at his notes for a while, thinking. 

“I don’t really know…” he muttered which made his friends sigh deeply. “I don’t want to talk about it now. I just want to focus on my studies. Final exam week is coming.” He added and went back to studying.

  
He’s not lying. He wants to focus on his studies because he needs to maintain his scholarship until he graduate. He don’t want to think about anything else aside from that and he most likely don’t want to talk about feelings. He don’t have time to figure out his real feelings yet. Feelings are complicated and he’s not ready for that.

Woobin thinks that feelings are like seasons.   
It will pass, it will change. Just like Serim's feelings for him. He expects that Serim will lose interest on him any time soon and he will realize how boring Woobin is.

  
What does Serim even sees on him? He always ask that to himself but he can’t think about any reasons. Sometimes he wants to ask that to Serim directly but he just can’t bring himself to do that.

  
When they are texting or talking to each other, they are just talking about random things, nothing about feelings.

Serim is always there for him, he’s funny, nice, sweet and takes care of him in his own little ways. Of course he likes Serim, but more than a friend? He’s not sure yet.

  
For now, Serim is a very good friend to him. That’s it.

\--- 

  
Time passed by so quickly and they are now finished with their 2nd year in college. It’s also been a year since that day when Serim gave him a box of chocolate out of nowhere.

  
Nothing really changed. Woobin expected Serim to stop pursuing him after a few months but here they are still talking to each other like usual.

Serim sometimes do flirt with him and gives signals that he still like him but Woobin usually just brushes it off. Serim also never asked him what they are or what he feels towards him and Woobin is thankful for that, because he doesn’t know what will he say if Serim ever asked him that.

  
“What?! No! Ruby please tell me you are lying.” Serim stopped walking which made Woobin stopped too.

  
“I’m not. Here, look at this.” Woobin gave a paper to Serim. That’s his schedule for this semester. The older took it and also took his own schedule to compare.

  
“Ahh this is so annoying! Why are we not classmates in any subjects! This is so unfair!” Serim whines.

  
“Stop being so dramatic. It’s not that deep.” Woobin said and reached out to get his schedule back.

“I’m not being dramatic. I’m just sad that I won’t be able to see you that much anymore.” Serim sighs.

He’s right, their schedules doesn’t really match and they will barely see each other because of that.

“Come on, it’s not really a big deal. You don’t even see me for the whole summer vacation.” Woobin chuckles at the sight of a whiny Serim. 

“But our summer vacations are only 2 months! This is going to be a whole semester, Ruby… I’m going to miss you a lot.” Serim whispered the last part but as usual, Woobin pretends that he didn’t heard it when he actually did.

“Serim, we will still see each other from time to time. We are still on the same building and in the same department.” He said, trying to comfort his whiny friend.

Serim sighs, he knows that he’s being clingy but he can’t help it. He likes being with the younger all the time.

“Alright. It’s not that I can do anything about it anymore. I will still always make time to see you and I’ll still wait for you after your classes, okay?” Serim said, cupping the younger’s fluffy cheeks before squishing it between his hands. 

Woobin just looked at the guy in front of him who is smiling sweetly at him. Serim always smiles and looks at him like that but why does it feel so different this time?

Why does Serim’s smile right now looks so pretty and why does it make his heart flutter?

“W-whatever. Come on. I’m hungry.” Woobin shrugged Serim’s hands on his face and continued walking. He heard the latter chuckled and a few seconds later, he felt Serim’s arm around his shoulders.

He always do that but why is it making his heart beat faster than usual?

Maybe he’s just really hungry, Woobin thought.

\---

  
_“Selm piggie♡ is calling...”_

Woobin picked up his phone instantly the moment he saw who was calling. It was Serim who put a heart on his contact name and Woobin didn’t bothered removing it. He tried once but after Serim saw that he removed it, he became sulky and didn’t talk to him for a few days.

“Hello?”

  
_“Hi Ruby~ did your classes ended already?”_

  
“Hmm? Yes. I’m just fixing my things. Why?” 

  
_“Are you busy? Or do you have any plans right now?”_

  
“Not really, I’ll probably head back to the dorm and sleep. Why?”

  
_“Nothing. I just want to talk to you.”_

  
“What is it?” Woobin asked, he knows that something is bothering Serim. He heard the latter chuckling in the other line.

  
_“It’s nothing, really. I just miss you. That’all.”_

Woobin felt butterflies on his stomach once again. It’s been a few days since the last time they saw each other and he won’t admit it loudly but he kinda miss Serim too.

“Do you want to hangout in my dorm? We can watch a movie and I’ll cook dinner if you want.” Woobin asked, he wore his bag and made his way out of the classroom.

  
The call suddenly ended and he stared at his phone confusedly. He didn’t get any answer and he suddenly felt embarrassed for asking that.

  
Someone suddenly grabbed his hand and when he looked up, he saw Serim smiling sweetly at him.

“Let’s go?” 

It is a Friday night so both of them can stay up late without thinking about any homework and projects.

As promised, Woobin is cooking dinner for the both of them while his visitor is just watching him cook.

As they both eat their dinner, a comfortable silence surrounds them.

Both of them cleaned up and washed the dishes before they proceed to the living room. Woobin is bundled up with his blanket with Serim sitting beside him 

“You really cook well, Ruby. I will never get tired of eating all your home cooked dishes. ” Serim compliments his cooking skills for the nth time and Woobin laughed at him.

“Who said I will keep cooking for you? That’s the last time.” Woobin said teasingly which made the older pout.

Serim is older than him but sometimes he felt like he’s not by how he usually sulks and pouts at him most of the time and Woobin thinks it’s adorable.

“You’re mean.” Serim said and playfully hit Woobin with the throw pillow.

“Just kidding,” Woobin laughs. “But tell me, is there something bothering you?” he asked once again.

“It’s nothing much, really... I’m just exhausted by all the school works we need to do and we are also very busy with the project we need to finish soon.” Serim sighs and that’s when Woobin noticed that the older looks indeed tired.

“It’s not “nothing” Selm, if you’re tired then you should go home and rest.” Woobin removed his blanket and was about get up when Serim suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to sit beside him.

Before he can even ask, Serim leaned his head on Woobin’s shoulder then closed his eyes.

“That’s the first time you called me Selm.” He laughs softly and played with the younger’s hand.

“and I’m already resting in my home though...” Serim mumbled so softly that it’s barely audible but Woobin still heard it. 

He can feel his heart beating so fast and he’s afraid that Serim might hear it. 

Silence engulfed them in a few minutes. Serim’s soft breathing and the sounds of the movie which is already long forgotten can only be heard. Woobin almost thought that Serim is already asleep but the latter kept playing with his hand.

“You have a soft hands.” Serim whispered.

The butterflies in his stomach are getting wild now so he cleared his throat and pat Serim’s head softly, signaling him that he’s going to stand up.

“I’ll just make you some tea. J-just continue resting there if you’re tired.” He excused himself even before Serim can say anything.

He went to his small kitchen and took a deep breathe he didn’t know he was holding. He also need to calm his heart as it is beating faster than the usual.

It’s been a really long time since the last time he felt this way and the realization hit him.   
His heart beating so fast, he felt his breath hitched everytime Serim comes so close to him, he’s happy when he sees him and he misses him when he don’t.

  
He likes Park Serim.

There he finally admitted it.

He finally accepted the feelings that he’s been trying to hide but he can’t deny it anymore. 

He likes Serim.

\--- 

“I haven’t seen Serim for the past few weeks. Did something happened to the both of you? Did you guys fight?” Hyeongjun asked.

It is their last subject for today and they can finally go home. Woobin can finally rest. He’s not feeling really well for the whole day because he barely slept due to all of the school works he needs to finish.

“We didn’t. Maybe he is just busy.” Woobin answered shortly. They are currently on their way out of the university and to the bus stop.

“Oh. But are you guys still talking?” Seongmin asked this time.  
Woobin thinks. 

After that night of his realization, he tried avoiding the older as he don’t know how to act normal with him again. He kept declining his offers to hangout and made excuses, Serim told him that he understand.

The last time Serim messaged him was a week ago and told him to always eat no matter how busy he is.

He wants to message the older first but he doesn’t know how or what to say. For the past 2 years, it was always Serim who’s been messaging or calling him first.

“For the past 2 weeks, we havent really talked.”

“Wow, that’s new. Did he ghost you already?” Hyeongjun said, laughing at his own joke but Seongmin hit his arm and told him to be quiet.

“I don’t know.. but yeah, maybe he really lost his interest on me now that he doesn’t see me that much anymore.” Woobin said simply. In the outside it feels like he doesn’t really care but he felt his heart ached when he said that.

“Hey don’t say that! He likes you a lot and I don’t think he will give up that easily.” Seongmin said.

“What do you mean by “that easily”? It’s been 2 years and Woobin doesn’t even show him any signs that he likes him back. If I were Serim I will give up too.” Hyeongjun said that made Seongmin glare at him.

“Shut up Hyeongjun, you’re not helping.” Seongmin hissed on his friend who just shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m just telling the truth.”

“Hyeongjun is right, Seongmin. I will understand if he did. I don’t even deserve someone like Serim.”

“Heyy, don’t say that.” Seongmin said, hugging his arm.

“Speaking of…” Hyeongjun muttered and the three of them looked ahead and saw the guy they were talking about just now across the street with his friends.

Woobin felt his heart beat faster when he saw the older again. He’s with his friends and laughing with his friend, Jungmo. They became classmates this semester and Serim talked about him before, saying that they were actually classmates during highschool too.

“Oh, he’s with Jungmo again.” Seongmin whispered beside him.

Of course they know Jungmo. He is one of the most popular student on their department. He’s also rich, smart, handsome and he has a lot of admirers not only in their department but in others too. 

Allen also slipped up before and told them that Serim actually courted Jungmo way back in highschool but got rejected. Their families are also close with each other.

Woobin like the usual, pretended that he doesn’t care about it when Allen told him that but he actually got jealous. He quickly shrugged those feelings away the moment it entered his head because he thought he have no right to be jealous.

Just when Serim noticed them sitting on the bus stop across the street and was about to wave his hand to Woobin, the bus arrived and the latter quickly get in, pretending he didn’t saw the older.

  
That’s exactly why Woobin is afraid to admit his real feelings. He’s very insecure and he feels like in the end, Serim will just leave him too. He can’t deal with that kind of heartache that he felt from the past. He’s a coward and he knows that but he just want to protect his heart.

He’s afraid that when the time that he finally fully accepts that he actually likes Serim, it is too late already and the older lost his interest on him. He’s afraid to let someone completely enter his peaceful life only to be left out hurting alone in the end. 

Woobin kind of expected this to happen the moment he finally stopped denying his feelings for Serim. 

He expected it but it doesn’t change the fact that it still hurts.

Woobin went straight to his bed right after he arrived on his dorm. His head is hurting so bad, (so does his heart) and he really hates it. He can’t miss his classes tomorrow. He really hopes that this wouldn’t lead to a fever.

\---

“I’m fine, don’t worry too much. It’s just a slight fever.”

_“Are you sure? Have you eaten already?”_

“Yes, I did. I will just take a rest for today.”

_“Alright… take your medicines and just rest! I will take down notes for you so don’t worry about missing our classes.”_

“Thank you so much Seongmin. I owe you one.”

_“Nah, it’s okay. Just take care of yourself. I’ll drop by later to give the notes to you.”_

“It’s fine, you can just give it to me tomorrow.”

_“You sure?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Okay then. Get well soon!”_

“I will. Thank you again Seongmin.”

  
Woobin hang up the phone and went back to snuggling his pig plushie. It was Serim’s gift during the Valentine’s day last year.

_“It’s a pig so it will remind you of me.”_

He sighed and just hugged the plushie tighter and went back to sleep. If he thinks more about the older, he will probably cry and it won’t help his headache.

He doesn’t want to admit it out loud but he knows that he missed Serim.

  
Woobin woke up with a sound of continuous knocking. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the window and noticed that it’s getting dark already. He must’ve slept for a long time and he’s really hungry. He only ate a piece of bread earlier.

Another knocking sound brought him back to reality. He sat up on his bed for a while and stood up when he heard another knock.

“Seongmin, I told you I can just get it tomorr—” Woobin opened the door and stopped when he saw who’s behind it.

“Oh, Serim what brings you here?” Serim just stared at him before making his way inside Woobin’s dorm.

“I brought some foods.” The older said and put the take outs on the table.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Woobin asked and sat on his bed, watching Serim prepare the foods he bought.

He got no answer.

“Here, you can eat now.”

“Why are you not answering me?” Woobin asked before sitting in front of Serim. The latter didn’t answer once again and just stared at him.  
Woobin cleared his throat before picking up his spoon and took a sip of the soup.

He is not used to this kind of Serim. The older seems so cold, so different from the sweet Serim that he knows. He’s not sure if it’s because of his fever but he felt like crying.

There’s a thick awkward silence. Woobin just kept eating and Serim is just staring at him. He didn’t noticed that he was crying until Serim reached out to wipe his cheeks.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Serim asked.

“Are you mad at me?” Woobin asked back while looking at the guy sitting in front of him.

He really hates how he always feel so emotional when he’s not feeling well. He’s not the type of person who cries easily because of small things.

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Woobin sniffs.

“I’m not mad at you. I can never be mad at you. I’m just worried...” Serim said before he stood up and went to Woobin’s side. The older cupped his face and wiped his tears away with his thumb while staring at him, _“and I missed you.”_ Serim thought.

Woobin felt his heart is about to combust.

“You didn’t talked to me for so many days.” he whispered.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to bother you. You seem really busy these past few weeks.” the older gave him an apologetic smile and Woobin thought that he’s so stupid for saying that when it’s his fault in the first place and he can message Serim first but he didn’t.

“I waited for you after your class ends but I didn’t saw you. Seongmin told me that you’re sick that’s why I rushed here and you’re not answering your phone too. Of course I will be worried knowing that you’re here sick and alone.” Serim said softly while caressing his cheek.

It made Woobin cry again that made the older panicked. This was the first time he saw the younger crying and he doesn’t want to see him like this again.

“What— are you hurt? Why are you crying? Ruby, please stop crying.” He didn’t know what to do so he just hugged the younger and pat his hair to calm him down.

“Stop it.” Woobin said after a few seconds and he felt the older stiffened.

“Stop what?” the younger broke the hug and looked away, wiping his tears.

“Stop making me feel that I’m special.” He muttered but the older still heard him.

“But you are special to me, Ruby.” Serim said that made the younger look at him again. He didn’t know what to say to that. He was speechless and the way Serim is looking at him sincerely doesn’t help at all.

His mind literally went blank. 

“You are always special and important to me, you know that. I like you so much Ruby, and it never changed.” He added.

Woobin gulped. He feels his heart beating so fast once again. This is the first time that Serim said those words to him directly. The older always gives him signals that he likes him, or will indirectly say it through texts or through his actions but never did he say those exact words to Woobin personally.

“What do you even see in me…” Woobin asked softly, so soft that Serim almost missed it.

“Because you are you.” Serim answered simply while smiling lovingly at him.

“W-what kind of reason is that?” he stuttered. He was not prepared with this kind of conversation with Serim.

“I’m telling the truth though. I like you because you are you. I already said before that I really admire you. At first, I just thought that you are cute. I think I started having a crush on you when I first saw you laughing with Hyeongjun and Seongmin. I really like how cute you are when smiling and laughing. And I suddenly have this thought that I always want to see you happy and I started to notice you more after that. You are also very smart, kind and hardworking. Then after getting to know you more, I can’t help but to fall even more.” Serim smiles and held his hand.

“There are others who are also smart, more good looking and better than me, like Jungmo, you even know each other for a long time. I just don’t get why are you still choosing someone like me.“ Woobin said, avoiding eye contact with the older. He can’t believe he said that.

Serim furrowed his eyebrows at that and held the younger’s hand tightly.

“Hey, don’t say that. I will always choose you over them because you are Seo Woobin. And Jungmo? Please, he’s my friend but trust me, you are much better than him.” 

“It’s been 2 years, Serim. Are you not getting tired of me? Are you not going to ask me how I feel about you?” Woobin feels like crying again. He hates how he feels so vulnerable right now and how he’s pouring out all his insecurities.

“Ruby, when I started liking you I don’t really expect that much that you will return the same feelings I have for you. I know you have other priorities and I respect that. That’s why I never pressured you when it comes to this. I’m already happy to make you feel how much I like you and that you are special to me.” Woobin wonders if he really deserves Serim who is looking at him right now, his eyes full of love and sincerity.

“I’m not going to ask about what you feel for me because I don’t want to pressure you. Just tell it to me whenever you’re ready, hmm?” Serim squeezed their hands and gave him a sweet smile.

“Do you know what scares me the most?” Woobin asked all of a sudden. He avoids eye contact with the older in front of him and just stared at their intertwined hands. 

Serim’s hands feel so warm and rough, opposite to Woobin’s who has very soft hands.

The older didn’t answer so he continued.

“I’m really scared that what if by the time I finally realized and accepted what I truly feel about you, you are out of my reach already? What if when the time comes that I’m ready to tell you, you already found someone better than me? That’s what scares me the most, Serim.” He felt the latter squeezed his hand, but still not saying anything.

“During those past days that you didn’t talked to me, I thought that maybe you’re already sick of me and that you don’t like me anymore. I won’t be surprised if you do, to be honest. I avoided you first. I admit that I waited for you to realize that I’m not worth your time and effort and just leave me.” Woobin felt a tear escaped his eyes but Serim is quick to wipe it away.

“But thinking about that actually happening really scares me now. I realized that I don’t want to lose you.” he let out a sob but he still continued.

“I have a lot of insecurities, I’m a boring person, I’m a coward, I’m also not the type of person who’s affectionate and I don’t even know if I’m capable of having a relationship...” he feels like Serim is about to say something so he continued.

“But I want to give it a try as long as it’s with you.”

There’s a moment of silence after he said that and when he looked up, he saw Serim staring at him with his mouth agape.

“H-huh?” the latter asked him dumbly.

Woobin didn’t say anything and just wait for the older to process everything.

The older stood up and gasped.

“W-wait… What do you mean? What—is that what I think it is?” Serim asked, his right hand covering his mouth while the other is messing his hair.

“What are you thinking?” Woobin stood up too and faced the older. 

“T-that you want to… us.. in a, you know, that r word?” Serim stuttered that made Woobin chuckled.

“That’s only if you’re willing to accept my shortcomings, insecurities and imperfections.” Woobin said and before he knows it, he was engulfed by Serim’s arms, his head buried on his sturdy chest.

“I already accepted all of you since a long time ago. I like you for who you are, Ruby, please know that and I will do my best so that you won’t feel those insecurities anymore.” Serim said, kissing the top of Woobin’s head.

“Thank you Selm.”

“For what?”

“For coming to my life. For not giving up on me. Just… for everything.” Woobin said before tightening the hug and snuggled closer to the older.

“Gosh Ruby, I feel like my heart is about to burst right now! Can you hear how fast my heart beat is?” Serim whines that made the younger chuckled. 

He nods because he can clearly hear it.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Serim broke the hug to cup Woobin’s cheeks.

Woobin can feel his cheeks heating up because of Serim’s intense gaze and how he caressed his cheek.

The older leaned down and Woobin closed his eyes, his heart fluttering when he felt a sweet kiss on his forehead that lasts for a few seconds.  
“I love you so much.” Serim whispered yet Woobin can still hear the sincerity on his voice and just by looking at his eyes.

He still feel so scared about this whole relationship thing but he wants to stop being a coward for once and just go with it.  
Serim has been showing and making him feel loved for a long time now so he thinks that it’s time to make the older felt loved too because that’s what he deserves. 

Woobin is still new to this but as long as he makes Serim happy, that’s the only thing that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Thank you for reading!


End file.
